Various types of window wells have been developed for retaining earth and the like around windows in houses or other buildings that are at least partially below grade. Such window wells typically have a generally vertical retaining wall that is U-shaped in plan view, with flanges extending along opposite end edges of the retaining wall. The flanges provide a connection means to secure the window well to a foundation of the building. Known window well may be made from metal, polymer, or other suitable materials.
Such window wells are typically quite large, and therefore require substantial space for storage, transportation, and the like. Although nesting of window wells to decrease the space requirements is typically attempted, various problems have been encountered. For example, the window wells may bind together when nested, thereby creating difficulty when separating the individual window wells for installation and the like. Furthermore, if a large number of window wells are nested, and/or an external force is applied, the window wells may become deformed or damaged.